1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of assembling a heat sink, and in particular to a a method for assembling heat pipes and fins.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat sink la includes a base 10a, at least one heat pipe 11a that is bent to upright on the base 10a, and a plurality of fins 12a provided on the heat pipe 11a. With the base 10a being brought into thermal contact with a heat source (not shown), the heat generated by the heat source can be transferred to the heat pipe 11a via the thermal contact with the base 10a. Then, the heat pipe 11a conducts the heat to the respective fins 12a, thereby dissipating the heat. Via this arrangement, a heat-dissipating effect can be achieved.
However, in the above-mentioned heat sink 1a, one end of the heat pipe 11a is an inactive end 110a because the diameter of the inactive end 110a is reduced when the heat pipe 11a is subjected to a sealing process. As a result, when the fins 12a are disposed on the heat pipe, this inactive end 110a cannot fit with the fins 12a tightly. Therefore, after the fins 12a are disposed on the heat pipe 11a piece by piece orderly, the fins 12a can be only fitted tightly with the heat pipe 11a via the other end rather than the inactive end 110a. Thus, the fins 12a may fall off the heat pipe 11a easily.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiments.